Current implantable medical devices for cardiac applications, such as pacemakers, include a “housing” or “can” and one or more electrically-conductive leads that connect to the can through an electro-mechanical connection. The can is implanted outside of the heart, in the pectoral region of a patient and contains electronics (e.g., a power source, microprocessor, capacitors, etc.) that provide pacemaker functionality. The leads traverse blood vessels between the can and heart chambers in order to position one or more electrodes carried by the leads within the heart, thereby allowing the device electronics to electrically excite or pace cardiac tissue and measure or sense myocardial electrical activity.
To sense atrial cardiac signals and to provide right atrial chamber stimulation therapy, the can is coupled to an implantable right atrial lead including at least one atrial tip electrode that typically is implanted in the patient's right atrial appendage. The right atrial lead may also include an atrial ring electrode to allow bipolar stimulation or sensing in combination with the atrial tip electrode.
Before implantation of the can into a subcutaneous pocket of the patient, however, an external pacing and measuring device known as a pacing system analyzer (PSA) is used to ensure adequate lead placement, maintain basic cardiac functions, and evaluate pacing parameters for an initial programming of the device. In other words, a PSA is a system analyzer that is used to test an implantable device, such as an implantable pacemaker.
To sense the left atrial and left ventricular cardiac signals and to provide left-chamber stimulation therapy, the can is coupled to the “coronary sinus” lead designed for placement in the “coronary sinus region” via the coronary sinus ostium in order to place a distal electrode adjacent to the left ventricle and additional electrode(s) adjacent to the left atrium. As used herein, the phrase “coronary sinus region” refers to the venous vasculature of the left ventricle, including any portion of the coronary sinus, great cardiac vein, left marginal vein, left posterior ventricular vein, middle cardiac vein, and/or small cardiac vein or any other cardiac vein accessible by the coronary sinus.
Accordingly, the coronary sinus lead is designed to: receive atrial and/or ventricular cardiac signals; deliver left ventricular pacing therapy using at least one left ventricular tip electrode for unipolar configurations or in combination with left ventricular ring electrode for bipolar configurations; deliver left atrial pacing therapy using at least one left atrial ring electrode as well as shocking therapy using at least one left atrial coil electrode.
To sense right atrial and right ventricular cardiac signals and to provide right-chamber stimulation therapy, the can is coupled to an implantable right ventricular lead including a right ventricular (RV) tip electrode, a right ventricular ring electrode, a right ventricular coil electrode, a superior vena cava (SVC) coil electrode, and so on. Typically, the right ventricular lead is inserted transvenously into the heart so as to place the right ventricular tip electrode in the right ventricular apex such that the RV coil electrode is positioned in the right ventricle and the SVC coil electrode will be positioned in the right atrium and/or superior vena cava. Accordingly, the right ventricular lead is capable of receiving cardiac signals, and delivering stimulation in the form of pacing and shock therapy to the right ventricle.
Although a portion of the leads are located within the heart, a substantial portion of the leads, as well as the IMD itself are outside of the patient's heart. Consequently, bacteria and the like may be introduced into the patient's heart through the leads, as well as the IMD, thereby increasing the risk of infection within the heart. Additionally, because the IMD is outside of the heart, the patient may be susceptible to Twiddler's syndrome, which is a condition caused by the shape and weight of the IMD itself. Twiddler's syndrome is typically characterized by a subconscious, inadvertent, or deliberate rotation of the IMD within the subcutaneous pocket formed in the patient. In one example, a lead may retract and begin to wrap around the IMD. Also, one of the leads may dislodge from the endocardium and cause the IMD to malfunction. Further, in another typical symptom of Twiddler's syndrome, the IMD may stimulate the diaphragm, vagus, or phrenic nerve, pectoral muscles, or brachial plexus. Overall, Twiddler's syndrome may result in sudden cardiac arrest due to conduction disturbances related to the IMD.
In addition to the foregoing complications, implanted leads may experience certain further complications, such as incidences of venous stenosis or thrombosis, device-related endocarditis, lead perforation of the tricuspid valve and concomitant tricuspid stenosis; and lacerations of the right atrium, superior vena cava, and innominate vein or pulmonary embolization of electrode fragments during lead extraction.
To combat the foregoing limitations and complications, small sized devices configured for intra-cardiac implant have been proposed. These devices, termed leadless pacemakers (LLPM) are typically characterized by the following features: they are devoid of leads that pass out of the heart to another component, such as a pacemaker can outside of the heart; they include electrodes that are affixed directly to the can of the device; the entire device is attached to the heart; and the device is capable of pacing and sensing in the chamber of the heart where it is implanted.
LLPM devices that have been proposed thus far offer limited functional capability. These LLPM devices are able to sense in one chamber and deliver pacing pulses in that same chamber, and thus offer single chamber functionality. For example, an LLPM device that is located in the right atrium would be limited to offering AAI mode functionality. An AAI mode LLPM can only sense in the right atrium, pace in the right atrium and inhibit pacing function when an intrinsic event is detected in the right atrium within a preset time limit. Similarly, an LLPM device that is located in the right ventricle would be limited to offering VVI mode functionality. A VVI mode LLPM can only sense in the right ventricle, pace in the right ventricle and inhibit pacing function when an intrinsic event is detected in the right ventricle within a preset time limit. To gain widespread acceptance by clinicians, it would be highly desired for LLPM devices to have dual chamber pacing/sensing capability (DDD mode) along with other features, such as rate adaptive pacing.
It has been proposed to implant sets of multiple LLPM devices within a single patient, such as one or more LLPM devices located in the right atrium and one or more LLPM devices located in the right ventricle. The atrial LLPM devices and the ventricular LLPM devices wirelessly communicate with one another to convey pacing and sensing information there between to coordinate pacing and sensing operations between the various LLPM devices.
However, these sets of multiple LLPM devices experience various limitations. For example, each of the LLPM devices must expend significant power to maintain the wireless communications links. The wireless communications links should be maintained continuously in order to constantly convey pacing and sensing information between, for example, atrial LLPM device(s) and ventricular LLPM device(s). This pacing and sensing information is necessary to maintain continuous synchronous operation, which in turn draws a large amount of battery power.
Further, it is difficult to maintain a reliable wireless communications link between LLPM devices. The LLPM devices utilize low power transceivers that are located in a constantly changing environment within the associated heart chamber. The transmission characteristics of the environment surrounding the LLPM device change due in part to the continuous cyclical motion of the heart and change in blood volume. Hence, the potential exists that the communications link is broken or intermittent.